Drabbles
by frenchhornfreak
Summary: Counting down the days until AWE, I will attempt to write drabbles! Wohoo.
1. London

So with all the excitement of Pirates coming out in less than a month, I decided I would join in the drabble fun. And then, I decided to think out of the box, so I sent Will and Elizabeth to Texas... hehe. Go easy on me... this is my first attempt at a fanfic, and I wrote it really fast. Constructive criticism is welcome, however!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I don't own Elizabeth or Will (darn) and I probably never will.

* * *

Drabble: London

Squinting her eyes in the sun, Elizabeth Turner looked up at her new husband and smiled. She was bored out of her mind, there was no doubt about that, but at least she was spending time with Will. He had been working so hard lately that once they got back from their honeymoon in France, she had barely seen him at all. She admired how hard he worked, but it was frustrating that she never got to spend time with him. He would wake just after sunrise to get ready for work, and often would not return until well after sunset, when he would, exhausted, stagger into their small home, eat dinner, and then collapse into bed. Working more (and also getting paid less) than the average person was disheartening for Will, but he would do anything to make sure his wife was comfortable.

Will sighed contently as he admired Elizabeth from afar. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun in the heat of the day, and her cheeks were flushed from the summer dryness. Her baby blue tank top and short shorts were ideal for the sweltering weather, and Will thought she could not be any hotter. Literally, and figuratively of course. Crossing the white porch of the small, dilapidated house, he watched as she smiled up at him. As he sat down on the aged wooden swing next to her, he took her hand and traced the creases in her sweaty, yet soft palm. Will knew that this was probably not Elizabeth's idea of a vacation, as she had been raised in a wealthier home and was accustomed to fancy hotels and room service, but he had promised his aunt and uncle that he would take his new wife to visit. Will chuckled as he remembered how Elizabeth reacted when he told her where they were going.

* * *

_"Elizabeth, I was thinking…" Will started, not knowing how to tell his beloved wife, "We should spend some time together away from work and everything. My aunt and uncle have invited us to come and stay with them next week. They'll pay for air fare, and we can stay in the guest bedroom." Elizabeth's eyes lit up, as she was craving a getaway with the love of her life._

_"That sounds great! Where do they live?" she asked, a grin plastered on her face and her eyes bright with excitement._

_"London," Will stated dully, knowing how his wife would react. His guess was right: Elizabeth squealed with delight and jumped off of their bed to wrap her slender arms around him. _

_"I've always wanted to go to London! It sounds..." Elizabeth stopped, realizing the lack of excitement from her husband. She pulled away from him and crossed her arms in confusion. "Will, aren't you excited too?"_

_"Well…" he paused, running his fingers through his unkempt hair. "We're not going to London, England. My aunt and uncle live in London, Texas." Will cringed as he finished, knowing he had crushed his love's hopes for a romantic week in England. Elizabeth's grin faded slightly from her beautiful face as she softly acknowledged what Will had said. _

_"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I would take you to England, but we just can't afford it right now. It won't be that bad in Texas," he trailed off, trying to cheer her up. She looked up and gave him a small smile._

_"It's okay, Will. I understand. I'm just glad we'll be together," his stunning wife reassured him. He gazed adoringly into her light-brown eyes and lovingly placed a stray piece of her wavy, honey-colored hair behind her perfectly positioned ears. God, how he loved this woman. He could tell she was not overly thrilled on the idea of going to Texas, after all, there really was not much to do there, but she agreed because she loved him and wanted to spend time with him. He smiled as he planted a slow kiss on her tanned forehead.  
_

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth let out a small sigh as she laid her head on Will's strong, muscular shoulder. She had gotten over the disappointment of not going to England when she arrived in Texas, as she got to spend every second with the love of her life. As she snuggled closer, Will wrapped a well-built arm around her dainty frame.

He turned his head to her ear and nuzzled it. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered to her, knowing that even that powerful phrase was not nearly enough to show the overpowering emotions that he felt for her. No words could describe his love for her; even Will could not measure how vast his love was.

Elizabeth closed her eyes in delight for a moment as chill bumps formed on her arms despite the tremendous heat around the lovers. She turned her head towards his and pressed her forehead against his, her eyes still closed.

"I love you, too, Will" she murmured as her beloved's lips slowly met hers for a lasting kiss. As they pulled away, light copper eyes met dark chocolate ones, and the newlyweds fell more in love than they were before. Will took Elizabeth's lovely head into his hands and placed a short kiss on the bridge of her nose. And as she giggled, she forgot where she was and what the time was. All that mattered in that moment was her love. True, London, Texas was not the most exciting town in the world, but as long as she was with William Turner, everything was perfect.

* * *

So, yeah. Review if you want. I just did this for fun. Don't you love procrastination? 

frenchhornfreak


	2. Summer Rains

A/N: New drabble for today... summer rain. The idea came to me from the Dove dark chocolate I was eating. They always have little messages on them, and this one said, "Sometimes one smile means more than a dozen roses", and that made me think of Will and Elizabeth. So there we go. Have fun.

* * *

Drabble: Summer Rain

Hearing the soft rumbling of the summer rain outside, William Turner groggily opened his dark brown eyes and glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. Sighing, he turned over in bed to snuggle his wife, only to find the other side of the bed unoccupied. Running his rough hands down the silky sheets where his wife had laid hours before, he frowned in confusion. He quickly sat up, rubbed his tired eyes, and slid out of bed in search of Elizabeth.

The rain pattered on the window as a pair of distressed eyes gazed out of it. Elizabeth Turner glanced down at her wristwatch. Two in the morning. Curling her knees closer to her body and resting her chin on top of them, she closed her eyes and breathed out a long breath of air, defeated. She had not been able to sleep, even with her loving, reassuring husband lying beside her, so she had decided to get up and watch the rain. Rain always fascinated her; the way it would moisten the blades of grass and produce a fresh smell in the morning always cheered her up. Today, however, it did not seem to calm her.

Will walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spying an empty glass on the table, he knew his wife had been here. He crossed kitchen and into the next room. Halting, he admired the shadowed figure on the couch in front of him. Elizabeth pulled her head up, hearing approaching footsteps, and leaned her head back to see who was there. Will smiled as he walked over to his beloved wife. He bent over to kiss her upside down, and then joined her on the couch. Wrapping his arms around her, he stroked her hair and asked, "Is everything alright, Elizabeth?"

"Hmm… yes. I just couldn't sleep," she replied, leaning into his strong embrace. "I've been kind of stressed lately."

"Ah, I understand," Will responded into her ear, which normally would have initiated a reaction from his love. Frowning slightly, he drew his head back and surveyed his wife. She was back to staring out the window, her face showing no emotion. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up, Lizzie?" he asked, kissing her head. "Buy you roses and chocolates, take you to a movie…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I'll be fine," she said, trying to convince herself. Will gave her a look that said I-don't-buy-what-you're-saying. She looked away, and went back to staring out the window.

"You sure? I can get you anything you want, anything that will make you happy. You want me to buy you a pet monkey? Done," he joked. Elizabeth looked up at him, amused and slightly confused. "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else," he laughed, seeing the bewildered look on his wife's face. Chuckling and smiling to himself, he noticed that the baffled look on her face had turned into a genuine grin. The smile plastered on his face had melted the heart of Elizabeth Turner. "Now, that's the smile I was looking for. I thought it would come with the suggestion of me buying you flowers and chocolates…" Will trailed off.

"Will, sometimes one smile means more than a dozen roses," she sighed contently, snuggling deeper into Will's comforting arms. "You're so perfect. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Glad I could help, my love," he said, planting a kiss on her neck. She grinned up at him before leaning back against his chest and closing her eyes. Will stroked her silky brown hair, and stared out the window. The rain had stopped, leaving moist dew on the grass outside. Glancing down at his wife, he saw that she was already asleep.

"Goodnight, my Elizabeth," he whispered, kissing the top of her head before leaning back on the couch and going to sleep.


End file.
